


The Night Before N7

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, I can't cope with N7 Day, N7 Day, What started out as a drabble, andromeda - Freeform, became a serious emotional journey, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A plain-and-simple poem illustrating the anticipation felt by the Mass Effect fandom on N7 Day 2016.





	

'Twas the night before N7, and on every laptop screen  
The forums were waiting, bursting at the seams.  
Custom Shepards and Ryders, excited to go  
Explore strange new worlds like nobody had ever known.  
We've been asking for gameplay, and options galore  
And tomorrow, the day we'd see just what was in store.

Questions have filled all our pretty little heads  
With some of us dealing with feelings of dread.  
Will it be good? Will it be fun?  
If I see Starchild again I swear to God I'm done.

We've been searching and scouring all over online  
For something, an inkling of what Ryder will find.  
People are hoping for romances,  
Gay aliens? Of course.  
Not that humans are bad, at the heart of the source.  
We've been labeling all spoilers and tagging with caution.  
And don't get me started on eyebrow and hairstyle options.

But here, as I snuggle, I think of the games.  
Of the adventure, the laughs;  
There's no way it'll be lame.  
It is time to put fan theories and backstories to rest  
And let the game writers do what writers do best.  
But I must go, N7 has begun kickoff!  
This is Commander Shepard, and I'm signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy N7 Day!


End file.
